Soul Mates
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: Two broken and grieving hearts. Both from different worlds. Yet, when the fates decide that they should meet, they realize just how connected they are by a very rare thing indeed. Can they get their second chances? Thranduil OC Rated M for future chapters containing Adult Content such as Violence and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers! This is my latest story idea I couldn't get it out of my head and I wanted to see what you think. :) Cookies to those who give reviews. Please only constructive criticism no flames.

Disclaimer: I only own My OC and any other Oc's here.

* * *

Introduction: A Broken Soul

Kate sat there staring out the window of the train. Her eyes watched the landscape pass her by. It was nearing winter now's all the trees had changed many held no leaves.

She closed her eyes, now red and sore from her crying. She had dressed all in dark colors these last few months. Her heart still heavy with her grief. Settling back into her seat she thought of where she was going. A place and to a person she always could rely on.

The train came to a stop jerking Kate from her thoughts. She had arrived. Stepping out onto the platform she saw the station to be empty, except for one person.

He stood several feet away, his weight supported by a wooden walking cane. It held a strange design like it had come right off of a tree. He was dressed in a dressy but all be it simple gray suit. He had a gray beats that came to mid chest and his gray hair held back by a simple black hair tie. His gentle blue eyes looked at her with love and worry. His mouth held a soft smile as he walked up to her.

"My dear Kate." His free hand came up wrapping around her body in a loving embrace. She welcomed it happily, his familiar scent of pipe tobacco and pine trees was an old comfort to her.

"Hi grandpa."

He pulled back and cupped her face "How are you?"

Kate took a heavy breath "I'll survive but right now..."

Her grandfather nodded "I know. I know." He walked with his free arm around her as they left the station. Kate's grandfather didn't believe in cars, he was happy to use an old horse drawn wagon.. A smile came to her face seeing the familiar horse.

"Hey you." She said softly caressing his neck.

"He has missed you." Her grandfather scolded softly as he put her bags in the back of the wagon. The two then hopped up and were off. "I think coming out here is just what you needed. The space, the clean air...time to heal. Thats what you needed. And time with your favorite grandfather." He added softly with a smile.

His tone and upbeat spirit brought a soft almost ghost of a smile to her lips. "You did right by them you know?" He added soon after "I have never seen a happier family. Despite everything my dear Kate, you three were happy."

"I know."

"But you doubt yourself."

"I doubt myself in thinking I could have done more to-"

"Now stop that." His voice grew stern "You stop that. You did everything you possibly could. You were there for your son when he got ill. You were there as support for your husband when he had to deal with the daily gruels of life after war. You did everything you possibly could Katherine."

Kate took a deep breath tears were coming forwards once more threatening to fall. "I miss them so much."

"We all do my dear." His hand pulled her closer to him as the other kept a hold of the reigns. The horse kept trotting along the dirt road till finally they had arrived at the house.

It was a small thing but rather spacious and roomy. A large arched almost curved door made out of real timbers met them. The gleaming handle resting dead center in the middle of the door. The housed seemed old worldly but was a very comfortable place. "Tea?" Her grandfather asked as he opened the door and plucked his mail out of his mail box.

Kate eyed the gardens gated in my a rather lovely little wooden fence. Flowers were everywhere and was well kept too. "Kate?" She turned to see her grandfather puffing on his long pipe "Tea?"

"Oh yes please."

"Lets see what I have here." He ducked into his pantry filled with breads, smoked meats, cheeses and fruits. One shelf consisted of nothing but jars of tea. "We have, Chamomile, we have Mint tea, we have Leamon, we have Orange Vanilla Chamomile...Ah Ha! Here we are. Your favorite. Pomegranate Green Tea. I swear I don't know what it is you have with green teas but Chamomile is certainly a good one." She smiled and shook her head as she sat in the kitchen and watched him make the tea.

The kettle was placed over the fireplace and the two sat there as he continued to smoke. The two sat in silence for some time before the kettle started to whistle. The elderly man stood and poured the tea for them both. "No my dear I do wish to propose something here. I want you to live with me full time."

Kate opened her mouth to protest but was silence when her grandfather raised her hand. "You have nothing left for you in the city. You were a work at home mother, and your business allowed you to leave due to overwhelming grief. Now, not 15 miles from here is a lovely little town where I am sure you can find a job. I want you here Kate because, well, I worry for you being all alone in that house."

"Grandpa...I..." She sighed "I guess you are right." Of course he's right he's always right. "I just wish coming here were on better terms is all."

He smiled but a knock at the door interrupted him "Oh now what." He got up with the assistance of his walking cane and went to the door. "Yes what do you want?"

"Here you are Mr. Grey your groceries you ordered."

"Oh why thank you Kevin how lovely. Please just take them into the pantry you know the way.

Kate merely shook her head, living here with her grandfather would never be dull.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two. For my dear readers, if you are emotionally sensitive, please have a box of tissues ready. I wrote this chapter while watching the Finn Memorial episode of Glee. So it shall be very emotional in certain ports.

Thank you to all who follow and favorited this story. Please Review.

Disclaimer: I only own Kate.

* * *

Slowly Kate opened her eyes the bright light of the sun had been dulled by her blankets. She lay nestled beneath them like a caterpillar in a cocoon. She took a deep heavy sigh but did not move. She could hear everything from her room. She heard her grandfather in the pantry gathering his breakfast tea before wandering back into the kitchen to make breakfast just as he always did.

Sausages with eggs and Bacon, more than likely he would have his eggs hard boiled while Kaye took hers over easy. Then would come the tea and buttered axons with raspberry jam. Home made if course.

Sighing once more she decided to drag her nearly lethargic body out of her bed. She sat on the edge straightening her back to the point where she felt the joints in her back popping. A feeling soon followed by another sigh, this one of relief. Reaching down she slipped on her slippers and pulled on her husbands Marine's hoody before she walked into the kitchen.

"Well, well look who decided to join the land of the living." Her grandfather muttered with his pipe once again between his lips. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine Grandpa, actually, better than I have in a while."

"That is good to hear."

Kate pondered silently to herself as they ate their breakfast. "Grandpa...I was about going for a walk later. See the countryside again."

He felt a smile come to his face. "You haven't done that in a long time. Perhaps you can take one of the dogs with you."

"Maybe I'll take Merlin." She felt her throat tightening "Merlin was Will's favorite." Her lip began to tremble, her eyes began to water. Her body began to shake as her face twisted in her agony. She gasped loudly as she tried to breath. Her tears flowed like rain "How do you do it?" She took another gasping breath "How do you ever breathe again? I don't want to wake up in the mornings because every morning I hear them. I see Will playing with Leo in the yard. I hear him calling out for me."

Her grandfather reached over and touched her hand letting her squeeze his. "How do people go on? How do mothers keep going when their have to see their child being buried? I'm tired of people telling me it will all be alright eventually. Well its not alright! " She shouted "It's not alright!

"They don't know what I feel every morning. They don't wake up and have to feel their heart being ripped from their bodies all over again. Day after day living with that pain and the agony of remembering! Remembering holding my baby as he took his final breath. Remembering watching that officer walk into my house in his dress uniform informing me that my husband was killed in combat. Dying alone thousands of miles from me!"

He sat there waiting, patiently letting her get everything out of her system. Letting her grieve, letting her truly grieve. His own tears started to well up in his eyes but remained unshed. It was her time, not his.

"There are days I swear he was laying in bed with me. I-I could hear him in my head. I can feel him holding me. I hear my son calling to me. But when I open my eyes they are gone all over again. I haven't washed his pillow in weeks because I want to smell him. My son's room has turned into a tomb...there are days when i don't even set foot in my own bedroom." Slowly her head laid down on the table her body shaking as she sobbed heavily.

Her grandfather looked off out of the kitchen windows, his own tears threatening to fall for his grand daughters grief. There were no words he could use to comfort her. Those words had all be said to her already. The words didn't offer her one shred of help. No words would help her.

Her husband and son were her life, and now she had lost them both. He stood slowly bringing her with him. He was going to try something, he hopped it would work. He held her close to him as they walked out to his garden outback.

"Kate, look and tell me what you see."

Slowly Kate looked up there before her was a tree, its overgrown roots dipping into the small pond that was there. Its branches were bare. "I see a tree. With no leaves, no flowers...nothing."

"Right now, that tree, is you." He hugged her tighter "Right now you are in a stage of your life where nothing can comfort you from the loss you have suffered. But, in time, like this tree." He looked at her with his old and wise eyes. "You will grow again. You will gain back your green leaves and become full of life once again. You will be able to live."

Slowly Kate started crying as she hugged him "You will live again Kate, I know you will. Everyone does. But you must be strong, and you must push on. I know you can do that. And eventually you will love again. You will be a mother again. I know my words only seem like words right now. But it will happen."

He sighed and looked at the tree in deep thought. "Everyone gets a second chance at love." He pondered heavily on the next thoughts that traveled in his mind._ 'I know what I must do.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Once again dear readers have your tissues ready. My apologies for having this chapter a tad short but please enjoy it all the same. :)

* * *

Thranduil sat alone in his study. He had remained in there for days now, he neither slept nor ate. How skin had become paler than normal, and his pale blue eyes, once beautiful, now red from his tears.

"My lord..."

Thranduil did not answer.

"My lord Gandalf the Grey has come. He wishes to speak with you-" the guard was cut off when the old gray Wizard placed a hand on his head telling him that all was well. The guard gave a nod before he left them alone.

"Thranduil..." he called to him as he took his place in a chair in front of the king. "Thranduil what has become of you?"

Once more he did not answer, his words had become lost to him. Only his tears were the answered Gandalf needed. "Thranduil...you must break from this. You have a son who needs you. He is but five years he needs you now more than ever since Lothel-"

"Do not..." Thranduil finally spoke "Do not utter her name."

"Why? Because it beings to much pain? You must embrace the pain and accept what has happened."

"I...I tracked those monsters down...I had them slain for what they did..." His anger and pain dripping from his every word. "Those creatures are the filth of this world..." His face twisted in anger "I should have them all slain and killed. Finally would rid this world of their evil." He hated orcs with an even greater passion than he had before. He would have loved nothing more than to be on a horse right now killing them all than sitting here and feeling the pain of his loss.

"And how do you think Legolas feels? You lost your wife, he lost his mother. He is grieving just as you are."

"How are you even alive old man?" He asked somewhat snapping at the wizard.

"Wizards take many versions of themselves over their long lives. We live as long as the world needs us alive. Thranduil...go to your son. Comfort each other live for Valors sake. Lothelinda would weep at the sight of the two of you like this." Gandalf sighed heavily before rising from his chair to look out the window at the forest. "The flowers have returned early...a sign of good and happiness to come."

Thranduil closed his eyes more tears falling from his eyes as he now lay hunched over in his chair. His shoulders shaking his his heartbroken sobs. Gandalf walked over placing his hands on the shaking shoulders of the Elf King. "It will all be alright." Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small figure.

Legolas stood there huddled in the doorway. He watched his father cry over the loss of his beloved mother. "A...Ada?" He called out softly in a small voice before he ran over. Gandalf watched the boy attempt to embrace his father's weeping form.

The boy was almost an exact copy of the king.

He placed a soothing hand on the boys pale locks "All will be well young one." Legolas brought his head up before wrapping his small arms around the old Wizards neck.

"If you have great magic...please...please bring Naneth back."

"I am sorry dear Legolas but...I am afraid that magic is beyond me. Magic to bring back the dead even for a good reason...it is dark magic." Legolas looked on at him with wide eyes before he hugged his father once more.

Slowly Gandalf left watching father and son grieve together.

That night the nightmares had returned to the kings mind. He had spared his son the details of his mother's death, while he endured them every night.

'Thranduil!'

He tossed and turned trying to drown out her screams in his ears. He saw her body there in the woods. Her beautiful dress torn and stained with blood.

'Thranduil!'

"LOTHELINDA!" He cried out jerking from his bed drenched in sweat. He got up and all but ran to his balcony doors throwing them open. He needed air, he felt as though he couldn't breath in there. Once on the balcony his hands gripped the stone railing as he gasped lung fulls of air.

'My husband...Melamin...'

'Amin hiraetha' he muttered over and over as his tears fell like rain. Thranduil sat down on the floor his head resting against the railing of the balcony. His soft sobs echoing into the night.

"Amin hiraetha Melamin."

* * *

Translations:

Melamin: My love

Amin hiraetha: I'm sorry


End file.
